


lucky lover

by darlingdolly



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdolly/pseuds/darlingdolly
Summary: paris is where i met her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 7





	lucky lover

rainy days caused many yawns. the restaurant was quiet and quite uneventful. mina, displeased with the obnoxiously long, itchy, formal dress, sighed and scratched her legs with her high heeled shoes. this shift was taking forever to be over. and to her discomfort, this job wanted to be so professional that they didn't even let her sit even if no one was waiting to be seated.

mina laid her head against the hostess stand as she played with the engagement ring on her left hand's ring finger. dangerously close to shutting her eyes and falling into deep sleep.

but before that could take place. suddenly, the front door bell rang loudly through the quiet room. mina jolted up and quickly fixed her hair. she smiled and looked up at the customer before losing it as quickly as it came. there's no way. the customer's face soon painted itself with shock as well.

"mina ?"


End file.
